The document US 2011/166983 A1 discloses investment funds enabling a bond laddering strategy. An open-ended fund, such as an ETF, holds fixed-income securities and has a liquidation date. An order management system receives buy orders from a plurality of investors for purchasing shares of the fund receives and sell orders from a plurality of investors for selling shares of the fund. A fund management information system determines a yield for each investor based on the shares of the fund purchased by the investor and the fixed-income securities held by the fund at the time that the shares were purchased.
Document US 2005/086155 A1 discloses a system and method for enabling a portfolio manager to obtain credit approval for an issuer of securities from a credit analyst. The system includes a relational database containing subjective and objective issuer information, a graphical user interface for permitting a portfolio manager to submit a credit approval request to a credit analyst, a graphical user interface for permitting a credit analyst to evaluate the credit approval request submitted by the portfolio manager based on the issuer information contained in the database, and a graphical user interface for permitting the credit analyst to resolve the credit approval request on behalf of the portfolio manager.